Flames of Love and Hatred
by Goodyo123
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been in a relationship for the last 8 months and things looked normal and nothing seems wrong, until one fateful day that could become the day that the "Natsu" that everyone knew and loved, turn into a cold, powerful and heartbroken, monster. Adopted from kevinpatricks123.
1. Chapter 1

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL

STORY ADOPTED FROM KEVINPATRICKS123  
So the first 2 chapters maybe the same

You were the one, that calms my mind

You were the one , that would make me smile all the time

You were the one , that I gave my heart

You were also the one who tore it apart

..

..

Now, revenge is all i seek...

My mind was bright but its now its bleak...

And I shall bring my wrath upon you , just with a flick...

And upon your new boyfriend , that one little prick...

.

.

You wont be able to stand, facing what you see...

You can utter no more, the words that you have spoken...

You will shiver, tremble and be scared in front of me..

Yours sincerely, the guys whose heart you have just broken...

-Natsu Dragneel


	2. The Beginning of a new Story

It was a beautiful morning. The sun is shining and the birds are singing and there is one particular pink haired teenager who was still lying his bed. Yes, he is everyone's favorite pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"Oi Natsu! It's time to wake up!" said a tiny figure in a squeaky voice. It was his best friend and also his partner, Happy.

"Hmm...5 more...minutes..." Natsu replied, only to be hit by a piece of wood that Happy threw.

"Ow! That hurts dammit!" he screamed.

"You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes, Natsu." Happy told him

"Saying about what?"

"That you'll wake up 5 more minutes. It's been 30 minutes after I first woke you up."

"Well sorry then lil' buddy. Wait a bit and we'll go to the guild and get 'cha some food."

"Aye sir!"

With that, Natsu went straight to the bathroom, while Happy waits in the living room.

* * *

Now there's no way I would tell you guys about how he showers, right? You wouldn't even want to know, right?

Wait..what?!

You want to know?!

You sick pervs! Nah, I'm just kidding (gotcha!)

* * *

But anyways, Natsu and Happy managed to get to guild.

"Yo, Mira! Can we get some food?" Natsu said alongside his best friend, Happy.

"Of course~ Wait a bit, okay!" Mira then get to the kitchen and make a fire chicken for Natsu and get some fish for Happy.

"Thanks, Mira!" Natsu said before he digs into his meal, which he finishes not long after it's been served.

Natsu then scans the guildhall in search for someone important to him, Lucy. They've been in a relationship for the last 8 months and nothing could get in their way. It's just that, with Natsu taking jobs more often than Lucy, they've been more and more distant these past few months.

"Looking for your girlfriend, Natsu?" Mira said from behind the bar.

"Yeah, I couldn't find her." Natsu replied.

"Maybe she's busy on her job or she's resting in her apartment."

"Yeah maybe that's why." Natsu said.

Natsu and Mira talked on an on and on until Mira asked about the reason he goes on jobs frequently.

"Ne, Natsu, why do you go on jobs so frequently?" she asked

"That's because I want to give Lucy this." Natsu then shows Mira a ring with a red diamond with dragon engraving outside the ring.

"Aw, Natsu, it's so beautiful! Lucy's so lucky to have a man like you." Mira told Natsu

"Geez, thanks Mira." Natsu smiles to Mira.

" _Though I wish I was the one that you would gave it to me, Natsu_ " Mira whispered so quietly so Natsu couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, nothing! It..nothing..." Mira said holding her chest tightly.

Then after a few minutes, Wendy and Carla came through the guild door, and of course, Happy went over to Carla's side while Wendy went beside Natsu

"Carla! Want to hang out?" Happy asked Carla with hearts on his eyes.

"I'll pass Happy, I have to keep an eye on Wendy so she doesn't get into trouble" she replied

"She'll be fine, there Natsu that could keep an eye on him" he said with a grin on his eyes. And at that point, Wendy blushes a little.

"Oh...okay then. Let's go Happy" Carla said. Happy and Carla then flew out of the guild.

Natsu and Wendy watched their whole scene and laughed slightly at the end.

"Hah.. would you look at those lovebirds" Wendy said with an envious smile, hoping that she could do that with the guy she like.

"They are not birds, they're CATS" Natsu replied while Wendy facepalmed at his remarks.

"Well, yes, technically they are cats, but the lovebirds thing is just a saying" Wendy explained

"Ooooohhhhhh, I understand now!" Natsu grinned like a kid and Wendy blushes from seeing his face. **(AN: I think now, we all know clearly who's the guy that she likes)**

"Umm..Natsu-san..." Wendy said nervously. "Would you like to go accompany me at shopping next week?" she gathered her courage to ask him on a date. Of course she already know that Natsu's going out with Lucy, but she liked Natsu so much that she want to snatch Natsu from Lucy. "But if you don't want it, it's okay, I'll go by myself-"

"Of course I'll go with you," he cut's her off and her face brighten up with a smile on her face. "you're my _friend_ after all, right?" hearing the last sentence, her smile disappeared from her face.

It feels so painful, hearing that you've been friend-zoned by your crush. Feels like a sword of thorns, stabbed you right in your heart, and stay there, for a long period of time.

"O-okay, t-thanks Natsu-san..." Wendy said shakily. Well it's okay since she'll be going to a date with him right? Yeeeeaahh, kinda.

"Well, Wendy, I gotta go, there something I want to do." he said while looking to the ring he want to give to Lucy. "Ahh, and by the way, have you seen Gajeel anywhere?"

* * *

Natsu then went to his girlfriend's, Lucy's, house, with Gajeel of course. Why did he go with Gajeel? Simply because he was nervous to give his symbol of love to Lucy. **(A/N : Didn't expect that, did you?)** Before he arrived a her house, he picked some yellow and red tulips for Lucy.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived. But they aren't the only ones that arrived at Lucy's, there are one figure that stands in front of Lucy's door.

It was Gray.

Lucy then got out of her house and then hugged Gray, not knowing that Natsu was looking at her from afar. She took him inside of her house. Natsu and Gajeel then went to her window and saw something that hurts Natsu...

Lucy was making out with Gray.

After seeing that, Natsu got away from the house and threw the ring and tulips into the river.

"Oi, Salamander, where ya goin'?" Gajeel shouted from away.

"Can you please ignore me for a couple of days? Thanks..." and with that he disappears into the foggy forest.

"Oh man, things just gotten complicated now." Gajeel sigh while thinking of what just happened.

Now the dragon's heart is broken, what will happen in the near future? What will happen to our favorite dragon slayer? Tune in next time on _**Flames of Love and Hatred!**_


	3. The Power of Fire

"DAMMIT!" yelled Natsu as he run deeper into the forest while the raindrops fell down.

He ran and ran and ran deeper into the forest after watching what just happened right in front of his OWN eyes. The biggest betrayal the he had ever experienced in his entire life. The sadness he felt at that time was INSANE! He had never been as sad and disappointed like that since Igneel left him when he was a child.

Sure his sadness towards what has Igneel done to him was close to gone because of the guild. Those feelings disappeared because of his comrades.

Because his friends. Because of his family. And of course, because of HER.

Yes, HER. The one who lift him up when he was down. The one who stands for him when there was nobody to support him. She was the ONLY reason for him to feel love. She was the ONLY one in his heart. Well, she was.

Now, she is the one that made him cry. She's the one that's responsible for the sadness that dwells in his heart. She's the one who committed the betrayal. She's the one that broke his heart. And for a dragon slayer, that's the worse that can happen. When a dragon decides it's mate, the creature will commit only to their mate and be loyal to them. So, if the mate were to betray their love, they will still be trapped the same love and affection towards the betraying mate. _They'll die alone with the love of something that doesn't belong to them anymore._

* * *

Natsu ran deeper into the forest. He wasn't noticing where he was going, as long as he went as far as he could, away from the cause of his sadness, pain, and dilemma. After a lot of time running into the forest in the rain, he finally stopped. Suddenly, he screamed, as hard as he could. His scream was filled with despair, agony, pain, and anger. His agonizing howl could be heard miles from the forest. After a while, he stopped screaming. And then he let some mutterings be heard from his mouth.

"Why...? How...could...you..did t-that..." He sobbed. Then his sobbing and mutterings can be heard louder.

"Why? Why?" He continues to do that until he shouted so hard that the birds and all living creatures that was near him began to scramble away.

"WHY?!" He screamed. It's was the same tone of scream like he did a few moments ago. The difference is, they were filled with more anger.

As Natsu scream, his onyx-colored eyes were not filled with this usual cheerfulness and happiness. Instead, there was nothing but rage and anger. His eyes was burning with rage. Suddenly, his body fell to the cold ground as he went into a state of unconsciousness. Then, he woke up and then he covered his whole body in flames. But, something happened to his flames. They were _darkening._ His usual orange fire turned slowly into totally black flames. His pink hair turned into red with black tips and blackish red tribal markings appeared and started to spread from his body. Natsu's black fire began to grow and grow.

The fire started to spread, before everything turned white. KABOOM! And when it was over, there was Natsu, kneeling in the place he used to be. The thing is, the forest was no more. The big and shady trees that used to grow tall and strong, was turned into ash in a split second. The grass that was growing green left no trace whatsoever. There was only Natsu, a giant crater, and a forest that's almost leveled to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, there were a pair of eyes that watched the whole scene.

* * *

 _A while ago..._

 _"Damn it! Where did that freakin' Salamander run to?"_ Gajeel thought while running into the same rainy forest that Natsu went to.

"Ah! Footsteps!" Gajeel then found some footsteps that might belong to Natsu.

 _"Yep, it's him. But there's something weird going on here..."_ Gajeel thought as he sniffed the footsteps that was on the ground.

Gajeel then followed Natsu's footsteps into the forest. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He realized that it was Natsu. Realizing that he almost close to Natsu, he ran towards the source of the sound. After a few minutes of running, he came across a screaming Natsu, covered in flames. Flames that were spreading. When he saw that, Gajeel went behind a huge boulder.

"Something feels off here..." he thought. He was confused by Natsu's scream.

"Ain't Salamander's immune to fire?" he thought.

Suddenly, Gajeel saw something that shocks him. Natsu's fire turned black, his hair color changed, tribal markings appeared from his body.

"The fuck's happened to him?" Gajeel then saw Natsu lights up. "Shit. I should be ready-"

KABOOM!

Just before the big explosion happened, he managed to change his skin into hard steel.

 _"ACK! Shit! How can it hurt?"_ Gajeel was already in his steel skin, but he still felt an enormous pain.

After the explosion happened, Gajeel's vision came back. Gajeel got up from where he was before, only to realize that eveything was gone. No trees, no grass, only the scorched ground and a big crater in the middle of what used to be the forest. And in the middle of the crater, he saw Natsu with his new appearance. Gajeel was very surprised to see Natsu being capable of doing that huge and powerful destruction. He never saw Natsu being like that. Gajeel was shocked to the bones. He decided to go to Natsu after that.

* * *

Natsu went back up after the destruction that he created. He looked up to the skies. The weather's changed better, it was just cloudy. Then he looked at his arm and body.

 _"Heh, so this is what you made me into? Nice one, lady"_ Natsu suddenly grins, remembering something from a few moments ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"It hurts..." he thought when he laid down. As he got back up, he finds himself in a dark place._

 _"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" Suddenly a lady appeared before him. "It doesn't feel good when someone you love betrayed you right?"_

 _"Wait who-"_

 _"I am Venesia Arcadia, the Queen of Fire" the lady said. She looked quite young with a beautiful face and she wears a white gown with red tones. She has a buxom chest and a red hair that matches her eye color._

 _"What are you doing here? How can you know what I feel" Natsu asked with a hurtful voice._

 _"Ow, don't be sad. Instead, you should be grateful that I've came to you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can grant you the power to control all kinds of fire in the world. Not just that, I'll give you some other powers as well"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Teleportation, fast regeneration, healing abilities, and many more."_

 _"So?"_

 _"With those powers you could do a little revenge don't you know? In change, you shall vow yourself to became my assistant."_

 _"..."_

 _"So, how about it, Natsu Dragneel? It's a nice deal is it not?"_

 _"If I agree, then I'll be able to control all fires there is right?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _"And I can use them for my own will?"_

 _"Absolutely" Venesia nodded. "So how about it?"_

 _Natsu then remembered the reason he ran to he forest. Images of Gray and Lucy being together sickens him._

 _"I'll do it." Natsu replied._

 _"Nice decision!" Venesia said while winking to Natsu. "Then to make it official, I'll have to seal you as mine."_

 _"How do you do it?" Natsu asked._

 _"Like this." Venesia then kissed Natsu on the cheeks._

 _"W-w-what did you just do?" said a flustered Natsu_

 _"I branded you as mine." she said while smiling._

 _"Is that the only way?" Natsu asked._

 _"Of course not you silly" Venesia responded while joking_

 _"Then why do you did it like that?"_

 _"Because I want to. By the way, after you've wake up, you'll need to go to this place to learn to control your powers " Venesia said while giving a map to Natsu while smiling at him. "You should wake up in a moment now."_

 _"Okay then, guess this is goodbye." Natsu said._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You'll find out later." she said as she winked. "Time's up, farewell Natsu!"_

 _"Farewell, my Queen"_

* * *

 _Current time..._

"I feel really powerful." Natsu said.

"Oyy, Salamander." Gajeel called out to him.

"Gajeel." Natsu responded.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I've encountered something...amazing."

"I don't care what it is, but we should head back to the guild."

"No."

"Hey, I know you're sad. I'll treat you a few drinks okay?"

"Gajeel, because you're my friend and also one of our kin, I'll tell you this. I'm leaving."

"Why's that?"

"I'm heartbroken and I want to get stronger. Please understand. And don't go to the guild and tell this to everyone."

"Okay then."

After that, Natsu and Gajeel part ways. Natsu went to his house and Gajeel went to the guild. When Gajeel arrived, he kicked the doors, and just sit down at the bar and ordered some drinks. When other members challenged him to a fight, he doesn't respond. He just sits there, sipping his beer. While Natsu on the other hand searched for a piece of paper and then wrote a letter for the master. After that he took another piece of paper and wrote a letter for his best friend, Happy. After that he left the two letters on his bed and packed his stuff also tidied his house before he left on a journey of mastering the world of **Fire Magic**.

"So long, Fairy Tail." he said as he left.


	4. The Letter

After some time , at the guild:  
"Masssssssteeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" a voice yelled outside the guild. Then Happy came flying into that Happy was panting vigorously , "Happy what Happened" said Mira.

"Nat...(pant)...Natsu , he left"said Happy.

Hearing this the guild went silent. No one spoke a word until Makarov : the Master of Fairy Tail came down from his office."What happened Brats! to yell like this".

"Master its about Natsu..."said Happy.

"What about him... DID HE DESTROY ANOTHER TOWN,DID HE?...nooooooooooooo"said Master

"no Master no he didn't"

"Then what about Natsu"

"Master ... sob... Natsu... he left Fairy Tail"

"WHAT? how did you get this news"

"It's in this letter , Natsu himself wrote it . One is for me and other is for you Master"

As Makarov read the letter, Happy continued to cry. Everyone tried to comfort Happy but Happy just sent them away. After reading the letter , Makarov said,"Brats! Natsu has really left Fairy Tail! "

"Master does it say why he left?"asked Wendy.

"It says that he is leaving to train and get stronger...Typical Natsu"

"Does it say when will he return"asked Lissana.

"Nope it doesn't"replied Makarov.

The door of the guild opened and Lucy came in smiling. On seeing the faces of her guildmates she asked,"Why is everyone so sad and dull".

"Lucy you don't know about Natsu?"asked Wendy.

"What about Natsu? I don't know anything"

"Natsu left , Happy says that he got a letter in which Natsu says that he is leaving to train"said Levy

"Its obviously a lie he cannot go anywhere without us , Team Natsu"said Gray. On listening to Gray Everyone nodded in Agreement. Erza was too shocked to say anything. Wendy was crying in a corner ,Happy and Carla were trying to calm her. "How can he leave just like that shouldn't he have told me"said Lucy said without any emotion.

"WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU ?HUH Bitch"shouted Gajeel as he went and slapped Lucy hard. Everyone was shocked at Gajeel's behaviour. "Gajeel why did you hit Lucy?"asked Levy. Gajeel just ignored her and sat at his usual place in the guild.

Erza got angered by this and went to Gajeel and hit him hard that he crashed into the wall."Why did you hit Lucy? Are you back to your old ways? huh Gajeel"yelled Erza.

"Because she deserves it"said Gajeel."What!"everyone exclaimed. Sorry Salamander I am breaking the promise thought Gajeel."It's because of her Salamander left Fairy Tail"said was shocked by Gajeel's statement. Now everyone's eyes were on Lucy.

"What did I do. I did Nothing"said Lucy.

"Really, you bitch. Think what have you done"

"I don't remember doing anything wrong"

"It was defintely damn wrong to do"

"As I said I did nothing"said Lucy.

"Then what about cheating on Natsu with Gray"said Gajeel. On hearing this Lucy and Gray got shocked. Lucy thought that how did Natsu get to know I made sure that Natsu was not in town when I was with Gray. Everyone was silent and watching Lucy , Gray and Gajeel.  
"We were going to your house when Natsu and I saw you hugging and Kissing Gray"said Gajeel.  
"On seeing you like that he was so heartbroken that he left . He was so happy today morning"said Gajeel.  
"What could I do huh , for a last few months he was never with me and he never spent time with me and went on missions, so I had to go to Gray"said Lucy."You could have atleast have broken up with him and then went to Gray. Lucy what have you done!"said Mira.

"I thought he would get angry and destroy a town when I break up with him"said Lucy.

"Lucy I know that Natsu is driven by his emotions but he can understand others feelings and he would been a bit sad about the break up but fine"said Erza.

"Lucy you shouldn't have done this he was so happy this you know why he was going on mission so much?"said Mira. "No"said Lucy. "Lucy, he was going on so many missions to gather jewels so that he could buy an expensive ring and ask you to marry him"said Mira.  
On hearing this Lucy gasped and got guilt ridden."Today he managed to buy that ring and he was going to propose to you at your house and thats when we saw you and Gray"said Gajeel. Lucy then broke into tears and started crying her eyes out.

"Gray-sama why did you do this?"asked Juvia."Lucy , one day came to my house and said that Natsu was never with her and she needed company, so I said yes. This continued for a few days then we fell in love. I told her to break up with Natsu but Lucy didn't listen" said Gray.

"Now what done is done . We need Natsu to come back "said Erza. Still everyone was furious at Lucy and Gray.

"Now lets send search teams to search for Natsu" said nodded in agreement.

-After a few months-

It had been 6 months since Natsu left Fairy Tail. Now there were no brawls in Fairy Tail. Lucy and Gray were now officially dating and were unaffected by Natsu leaving.

"Master its been 6 months since Natsu Left"said Erza."Yes Erza , we have sent so many search teams to find him, but still no sign of him."said Makarov.

Then the door burst open and Lucy and Gray came in. Lucy said,"Guys , Gray just proposed to me. we are have our wedding next month".This was the first time the guild was happy except Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy since Natsu left.

-  
The end of the chapter.  
Sorry guys for the late update . I just cleared Class 12th examinations and was busy finding colleges for me. 


	5. The Destruction

-After 1 month :On the Day Of Marriage-

Its been 7 months, since Natsu left Fairy Tail. The Guild had been sad and dull place , until last month when Lucy and Gray announced their marriage. Now , the guild was full of excitement and pomp.

Everyone in the guild was busy preparing for the wedding , except for Gajeel who was just sitting at the Bar drinking , Lissana who was sulking in a corner ,and Wendy with Happy and Carla who were too angry with Lucy to help with her wedding and were still thinking of Natsu. Juvia had somehow overcome her obsession of Gray and was dating Lyon. Juvia and Lyon were making sculptures for the wedding with their magic.

"Gajeel , get up and help me with preparations "shouted Levy. On hearing Levy, his girlfriend Gajeel immediately got up and started to help Levy.

-With Lucy-

Lucy was in her house (she bought her own house , she doesn't live on rent) with Erza , Mira and Cana.

"Erza stop helping me and get ready . You are my Best Woman at the wedding"said Lucy.

"Just this one knot and Done. Your wedding dress is done"said Erza.

"Erza go get ready , we will dress Lucy up"said Mira and Cana at the same time.

Erza then picked up her dress and went to change. When she came out, she asked,"Lucy which flavour of cake is at your wedding".

"Erza, its one of your favourites: Strawberry Cheesecake" said Lucy. Erza then smacked her lips by thinking of eating the cake. Everyone started laughing at Erza's antics.

-With Gray-

Gray was at his apartment with Elfman and Laxus (who didn't want to be there but was forced by Mira to be there).

"Gray get ready quickly, do you want to miss your own wedding , do you? As your Best Man , I need you to hurry up" said Laxus. When Gray came out of the dressing room , Elfman shouted,"YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL MAN" .

"Let's go Laxus and Elfman , we need to pick everyone up and then go to the church"said Gray.

Gray , Laxus and Elfman went house to house and picked each guild member up until they came to Lucy's house. As Lucy was coming out of her house , Gray was stunned by how beautiful Lucy looked. On noticing Gray's gaze on her , Lucy began blushing madly.

All the guild members were walking to the church with the to be wedded couple between. Gajeel , Lissana and Wendy were at the back of the group as they were forced to be a part of the wedding.  
Lucy was blushing as she was going to be married and Gray on the other hand was giving the calm and collected look but on the inside he was also freaking out.

As the to be wedded couple was going to step into the church. The church exploded and there was debris everywhere . It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened . Then everyone started panicing and started to look for Gray and Lucy. After the dust cleared , the guild members found Lucy unharmed as she was protected by gray's magic but Gray was trapped under some debris and was badly injured.

As the guild members tried to take Gray to the guild , a citizen of Magnolia came running and said, "Fairy Tail your Guild Hall is on fire".

"WHAT? Who would do that!"said Makarov.

"Take Gray to Porlyusica while I check the guild hall . Laxus , Juvia and Lyon come with me",said Makarov.

On reaching the guild , the guild hall was almost half burnt when Juvia stopped the fire with water they could do nothing they went to Porlyusica .

Lucy was crying as her wedding was spoilt and her to be husband was near was wondering that who would have done such things :Blowing up the church and almost burning down the guild hall.

Porlyusica then came out and said,"Gray's injuries are very severe but he will live". On hearing this the guild sighed a sigh of relief."Who would do such a thing? blowing up the church and ruining Lucy's wedding"said Levy.

"I don't know my child Fairy Tail has a lot of enemies"said Makarov.

Then two more explosions occured and a messege written in Black Fire appeared in the sky.

"GET READY FOR THE STORM FAIRIES , I AM COMING"


	6. Revelation

-After a few days-

Everyone in the guild was busy rebuilding the guild had almost recovered and was helping to rebuild.

Everyone was feeling sad for Lucy as her wedding was ruined and they were also feeling anger towards the person who destroyed Lucy's wedding and the guild hall.

Gajeel who was happy that Lucy's wedding was spoilt but was also feeling pity Lucy as it was her big went upto Lucy and said,"Bunny Girl , don't be sad , we will find the culprit at all costs". On hearing Gajeel , Lucy smiled a bit and said,"It's OK , I am fine ,but where is Natsu when we need him the most ,we could have easily tracked the culprit down with his superb smelling sense".

On hearing Lucy talking about Natsu, Gajeel got angry but kept his calm and said in a low tone,"Do not talk about Salamander anymore , Got it?".Lucy got shocked at Gajeel's reply and just nodded. Then Gajeel left to do his part in rebuilding the guild hall.

After some hours , Lahar ran into the guild , looked around and said,"What happened here ?".

"Someone attacked the guild and almost destroyed it when we were not here", said Erza.

On hearing the commotion , Makarov came out of his office and shouted,"Brats! What's the commotion about?". On seeing Lahar , he cam down from the second floor and said," Lahar , what brings you here ,but if its about a special quest I am sorry we cannot accept it as we are busy rebuilding the destroyed guild hall.

"No it's not about a quest ..."said Lahar. As Lahar was about to complete his sentence Gray shouted from the back of the crowd,"Old man , then what is this about".Everyone was puzzled why Lahar had come to them if it was not about a special quest . Lahar then spoke,"It's about the Castle, it's been attacked".

"What!",Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes , the castle has been attacked ,and the King and the Princess are being held hostage"

"What about the castle guards , what about them ? As far was we know they are preety strong"said Makarov.

"Defeated...,they were easily defeated , they didn't stand a chance."

Everyone gasped at this statement as they knew that the castle guards including Lahar and Doranbolt were strong enough to defeat Deliora.

"Every Guild in Fiore has been called to help , you guys are the last ones to call, the other guilds might be already there and might have already started fighting".

"What are we waiting for let's go Fairy Tail!"said Makarov.

Everyone in the guild got ready and sat in the train to and Laxus barely managed to not to puke during the train ride.

"How.. How much long to Crocus "said Gajeel, who was trying hard not to puke.

"Just one more hour and we will be there hold on Gajeel",said Levy. Everyone was anxious to know who attacked the Castle and were excited to fight them.

-After an hour-

"We are here",said Erza. As they climbed out of the train , they could see smoke rising from the Castle of Fiore.

"We are finally here , I hope the other guilds left some people for us to defeat or I will get bored",said Gajeel.

"Said like a real man",Elfman responded.

As they were talking , an explosion occured ,and frightened cries of women and children were heard.

"We must hurry, things must be getting out of hand",said Erza. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran towards the Castle.

-At the Castle-

As Fairy Tail arrived, they saw that each member of all guilds in Fiore lay wounded or defeated in the Castle grounds.

"Things have gotten out of hand here",said Makarov.

"Master looks like every guild in Fiore except us reached here early and got defeated.",said Lucy.

"Yes, my dear. Fairy Tail! first tend to the wounded of other guilds, obtain some Information about the attackers and then we will commence our counter attack"

After hearing Makarov , every person in Fairy Tail started helping the wounded and asking for information.

They asked every person who fought about the attackers but no avail they did not get any solid information about the attackers.

After sometime they regrouped.

"Any information about the attackers",said Gajeel.

"Nope,No one has any useful information which can help us",said Levy.

Then suddenly a half dead Sting came out of the Castle. Everyone in the camp looked at him with hope but he just said,"No!".

"Sting , are you fine? do you need any medicine?",said Happy with concern.

"No, Happy I am fine".

"How many enemies did you all defeat Sting?",asked Erza.

"NONE!"

Everyone was shocked that every guild in Fiore were defeated, just how strong were these attackers.

"How many enemies are there Sting?",asked Gajeel.

"Just...o...",said Sting and he coughed up blood.

"Take it easy pal, we still need you, calm down",said Gajeel.

"Wendy , try to heal him",said Lucy.

Wendy nodded and started to heal Sting.

"The injuries are too severe for me too heal, he needs to see Porlysucia",said Wendy.

"Sting, before going to rest just tell us, how many enemies are there? one hundred?one thousand?",said Gray.

"Just ... Just one", said Sting and he collapsed.

"WHATTTT!"everyone exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked beyond sense and they were thinking that how the hell can one person defeat every guild who were very powerfull but also beat them to near death.

"Its time we go in and take our shot",said Makarov.

After some time , everyone gathered enough courage to go inside the castle to find the attacker.

-In the Castle-

"Everyone , be on alert he/she maybe any where",said Makarov.

"Master , we must go to the throne room, the attacker must be there",said Laxus.

Everyone then slowly made their way to the throne room.

As they opened the door of the throne room and entered the room, they could see a hooded figure sitting on the throne.

"Who are you?"shouted Makarov.

"Oh the Fairies are finally here , I was getting bored waiting for you all to arrive"said the figure.

"Answer Master you bastard",yelled Gray.

On looking at Gray , the hooded figure said,"Oh how did you like your wedding gift ... hahahaha".

"Wedding gift..?...Did you blow up the church and destroy our guild hall?",said Lucy.

"Yes , I did . Did You like it?",said the hooded figure and started laughing like a maniac.

Everyone then got angry , but they kept their calm. But Gray lost him temper and ran towards the hooded figure.

"Bastarrrrrd! ICE MAKE HAMMMER!",yelled Gray as he went to attack the hooded figure.

But the hooded figure remained calm and held his arm up to stop the attack . As the ice hammer touched his hand , the hammer shattered into pieces. Then the hooded figure punched Gray and Gray got thrown across the room and made a huge dent in the wall.

Lucy then rushed to Gray's side and tried to help him recover from the attack.

Everyone was shocked that one of their strongest members was defeated with just a punch and who the hell was this guy.

Erza then lost her temper too and shouted,"Who are you?".

The hooded figure then said as he raised his hood,"I am the slayer of Acnologia, The King of Fire , The King of the mighty Alvarez kingdom...".

There was absolute silence and they were glaring at the attacker until he completed his sentence..

"NATSU DRAGNEEL".

-  
End of Chapter

I am going to start a new story the next time I post . It will be a crossover between Death Note and Koi to Uso.

Nice to see ya all, See ya all later.

Bye Bye. 


	7. Destruction of Fairy Tail

Everybody was shocked on hearing the man that he was Natsu. Even though they could see that the man had pink hair , they couldn't still believe that Natsu was the one who attacked the Castle and destroyed their Guild hall.

"How can you be Natsu ? Natsu will never do such horrible things",said Happy.

"Yeah, how can we believe that you are really Natsu?",said Erza.

"Then this will show you that I am really Natsu ... Fire Dragon Roar",said the man. The man directed the roar towards Lucy who was still bewildered. Erza stepped between Lucy and the attack but she barely stopped the Roar.

"This proves it doesn't it Everyone",said Natsu.

Everyone agreed that the man was really Natsu ,as Natsu was the only one who could use Fire Dragon magic.

"Natsu, why are you doing this? aren't we your family",said Levy.

"Family? I thought that for some time , but then an incident got rid of that misconception",said Natsu.

"Why did you destroy the church and our guild hall Natsu?,said Lucy who was now crying.

"Why.. huh ... Because I felt like it",said Natsu.

Everyone in the guild could see that Natsu whose eyes earlier were full of friendliness , were now devoid of any emotions. They could see the anger in Natsu , they could see that Natsu really meant what he said.

"Natsu today you have gone too far , I will stop you", said Erza. Then Erza switched to her flame empress armor and said," Natsu , your fire will not have any effect on me now".

Natsu then tossed his cloak away and said,"Bring it".

Erza charged at Natsu and swung her blade at Natsu and a huge cloud of dust was formed due to Erza's swing. Everyone thought that this fight was over and Erza had won easily but then a voice came from the dust cloud "Erza...Dear Erza... you are still weak". Natsu then punched Erza and Erza staggered back as her armor broke and fell down.

Everyone was shocked that by one punch Natsu had broken Erza's armor.

"This isn't over Natsu",said Erza as she switched to her Shinigami armor.

"Erza bring it on , I will defeat you by using by weakest flames , Flames of Love",said Natsu.

As Erza attacked Natsu , Natsu went on dodging every attack of Erza. After sometime , he said ,"I am getting bored , let's finish this ... Fire Dragon Iron Fist".

Erza was instantly hit by the lightning fast punch that came her way and she got thrown across the room and instantly fainted.

On seeing Erza lose , Mirajane got angry and said,"Natsu looks like you need to learn some manners" and she got ready to fight.

But Laxus stopped her and said,"No Mira , you go and tend to Erza and I will fight Natsu".

Laxus stepped in to fight Natsu, "Ah..Laxus , you were right about Fairy Tail being weak , I should'nt have stopped you back then",said Natsu.

"No Natsu , I was wrong then and you better be now for doing this as I am going to kick your ass",said Laxus.

Laxus then attacked Natsu thinking that he could beat him but he was sooo wrong.

Laxus was trying to punch Natsu for past 10 minutes but Natsu kept then attacked and said,"Fire Dragon Iron fist". It hit Laxus but Laxus got injured but was still willing to fight.

"Oh looks like you have gotten stronger Laxus , it looks like I will need to use my strongest flame Flames of Heartbreak",said Natsu. Then a dark black flame ignited in Natsu's hand which looked stronger and more intense than the earlier flame.

Everyone gasped at the name of Natsu's flame and they looked at Lucy. Then they knew that why Natsu turned evil , it was because of Lucy's betrayal.

As it seemed Laxus was defeated by Natsu in a blink of an eye.

"Natsu, I am really sorry ",said Lucy.

But Natsu was unfazed by Lucy's statement and said,"Sorry doesn't cut it".

"Salamander, I know what Lucy did was wrong but you should'nt do this",said Gajeel.

"Gajeel Redfox , Fairy Tail's newest S class mage , come on let's see how strong are you",said Natsu.

But even Gajeel in his Shadow Iron dragon form was no match for Natsu.

On seeing Gajeel lose , Everyone in Fairy Tail attacked Natsu thinking that they could defeat Natsu by attacking him at the same time. But after the battle , Natsu was still unfazed and uninjured ,but everyone in Fairy Tail was defeated and was lying on the ground.

"Now, that's out of the way, Kneel before your new King",said Natsu.

By saying this Natsu sat on the throne and looked down on the defeated members of Fairy Tail.

Then Sting and Rogue came running in and saw all the members of Fairy Tail lay defeated. Sting said,"So even Fairy Tail was no match , we all are screwed".

Then Sting noticed Natsu, and said ,"Natsu! you are back , why are you sitting there ? come and help us take Fairy Tail members to the camp".

Natsu just ignored him then Rogue said,"Natsu where is the evil person , did you defeat him?".

"No idiots, I am the person. I beat all of you and Fairy Tail",said Natsu.

Sting and Rogue got shocked and said,"Don't joke Natsu , this is not possible".

But by looking at Natsu , Sting and Rogue realised that Natsu was telling the truth. "Natsu we will stop you",said Sting.

Sting and Rogue tried to fight Natsu but they lost.

Sting then said,"Natsu you have gotten much stronger than before " then he collapsed.

Then a figure broke the wall and came into the throne room and then said,"I am back Fairy Tail".

-  
END OF CHAPTER

Sry I really suck at writing fighting scenes

The new story is coming soon , so stay tuned.

This is Goodyo Signing off. 


	8. The Fight

The wall broke and came through a sillouette who said, "Fairy Tail , I am back".

"Sorry, I am late but I was sad needed time to bring myself together after Natsu left",said the person.

Then the dust settled the person was revealed to be Gildarts.

"I know you all don't need my help , but I came to watch",said Gildarts.

All of Fairy Tail was too beat up to Gildarts noticed that all of Fairy Tail was lying beat up on the ground.

"Guys what happened, why are you all lying on the floor?",asked Gildarts.

Then Gildarts noticed Natsu sitting on the throne.

"Natsu , you came back? I am sooo happy!",said Gildarts

Natsu just kept watching Gildarts and did not say a word.

"Natsu , Don't just stare at me , help me to take them to the camp",said Gildarts.

Before Natsu could say anything Gray said,"Gildarts ,Natsu is the one who beat us up".

"Natsu , did you really?",said Gildarts while looking at Natsu.

Natsu just smirked and said,"I did , so what?".

Gildarts just taken back by Natsu's tone and attitude. He said,"Natsu why did you? why? just why?"

"Gildarts, I did this because they deserved it",said Natsu and he started laughing like a maniac.

"Looks like you have gone down the wrong way Natsu , and you need to be corrected",Gildarts said angrily. Gildarts charged at Natsu and said,"Even though you are like my son , Fairy Tail is my family .And you do not mess with Fairy Tail".

Gildarts punched Natsu but Natsu just caught that punch and countered by punching Gildarts but Gildarts looked unfazed.

"Looks like Natsu you have gotten stronger",said Gildarts.

Natsu then said,"I have , Fire Dragon Iron fist" and punched Gildarts.

Gildarts was pushed back a few meters. Then Natsu said ,"As strong as always I see Gildarts. Looks like I will need to use my strongest Fire magic against you".

"Yeah come on, use it",said Gildarts.

"Fire Lord mode , FIRE TORNADO",said Natsu.

Then a fire tornado sprang up and started destroying every thing .

"FIRE LORD OMEGA CLONES",said two more clones of Natsu made of Fire appeared.

Natsu and the clones attacked Gildarts .

"Wait I know that Power , It is the Queen of Fire ",said Gildarts.

"Yeah it is , you finaly got it",said Natsu.

"Natsu stop it , she is evil and she is manipulating you",said Gildarts.

"No, she isn't. she used to but now the case the is different",said Natsu.

"How do you know? Natsu I know her , I have fought her once",said Gildarts.

"No she can't because I killed her months ago",said Natsu.

"What how did you?",said Gildarts.

"I forced her to materialise then I killed her with her own no time talk now ... FIRE LORD'S FLAMING FIST",said Natsu.

Gildarts got hit and said,"Looks like I need to go full power". Gildarts then started increasing power and the whole palace started crumbling due to pressure.

"Now the real fight is on ",said Gildarts.

Then the fight between Natsu and Gildarts carried on. All of Fairy Tail was watching the fight rooting for Gildarts.

After some time, Gildarts punched Natsu and Natsu fell down on one knee.

"Natsu you cannot beat me , your strongest magic is not strong enough to beat me",said Gildarts.

All of Fairy Tail almost yelled out in happiness but couldn't due to their injured bodies.

Natsu then started to laugh like maniac. Everyone looked at Natsu in shock thinking that how can one laugh while losing.

"My strongest magic! No Gildarts , this is my strongest Fire magic."said 's face turned serious and he said," Now I will show you my strongest magic". 


	9. The Beginning

"Natsu you cannot beat me , your strongest magic is not strong enough to beat me",said Gildarts.

All of Fairy Tail almost yelled out in happiness but couldn't due to their injured bodies.

Natsu then started to laugh like maniac. Everyone looked at Natsu in shock thinking that how can one laugh while losing.

"My strongest magic! No Gildarts , this is my strongest Fire magic."said Natsu. Natsu's face turned serious and he said," Now I will show you my strongest magic".

"ETHERIOUS FORM!",said Natsu.

As Natsu said that his power began to increase tremendously and his appearance began to change. He started growing horns and wings. He started developing scales on his body , his hands changed into claws and his hair turned black.

Everyone including Gildarts were taken aback by the increase in Natsu's power and his appearance .

Everyone in the area could feel the pressure emitting from Natsu.

"Etherious form? like those demons of Zeref.",asked Gray.

"I did say that I was the Prince of Alvarez ,did't I?",said Natsu.

"I dont even need to go full power in this form to defeat you Gildarts, I am the strongest demon of Zeref . I AM E.N.D ",said Natsu.

Then Natsu punched Gildarts and Gildarts went flying across the room , breaking the wall.

Everyone was shocked at the same time of being scared of Natsu's power. Gildarts was injured heavily by Natsu's punch.

"Now to finish this , DARK ARTS : DEMON FLAMING SPEAR",said Natsu and he thew the spear towards Gildarts.

Gildarts tried to stop the stop by using his crash magic but he failed and the spear hit him. The impact of the spear threw Gildarts across 5 rooms and rendered him unconscious.

Everyone was shocked that their ... Fiore's strongest mage was defeated in two hits.

"Now that Gildarts is out of my way, I can now continue according to my wishes . Sooooo Lucy the thing you love the most is not Gray , not the Guild but it is your keys", said Natsu.

Lucy started looking at Natsu ,and her keys until she realised what Natsu was going to do and said,"No Natsu STAY AWAY FROM MY KEYS".

Natsu just walked upto Lucy who was trying to hide her keys from Natsu , then Natsu snatched Lucy's keys from Lucy.

"You do love them dearly , don't you",said Natsu.

"Do not do anything to my keys please",screamed Lucy.

"Now suffer",said Natsu as he destroyed Lucy's keys with his bare hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",screamed Lucy as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Then a lacrima near Natsu started shining , Natsu picked up the lacrima then Zeref's face appeared on the lacrima.

Zeref said," Natsu are you done, IT IS TIME".

Natsu on hearing Zeref started laughing and said,"IT IS TIME . YESSSS IT IS TIME". Then Natsu started flying and flew away into the distance .

Suddenly , a soldier in armor rushed into the room and said ," It is an emergency, Alvarez has captured every country except Fiore and they are now advancing toward Fiore from every direction".

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry guys for the late update , I was busy with my college life.


	10. War is Coming

"A War is going to break out now, we must inform the Saints and prepare our troops", said Erza.

"War... no I wouldn't call it a war, I would describe it as an invasion because if one person from Alvarez (aka Natsu) can defeat all guilds in Fiore single handedly then we have no chance of winning, plus they also have the Dark wizard Zeref on their side ", said Gray.

Everyone agreed with gray as they were all terrified with the thought of Gildarts spoke up, "Natsu is maybe the strongest in Alvarez after Zeref , so then maybe we might just hold a small chance of winning".

"Hey you soldier , go tell the guilds outside to prepare for war", said Erza.

"Yes Ma'am ",said the soldier as he left to inform the others.

Suddenly Doranbolt appeared outta nowhere, and said ," The Council is being called and the saints are getting ready for war".

"Doranbolt , how did you get here ?", asked Gajeel.

"My real name is Mest , I use spatial magic and I am also a member of Fairy Tail",said Doranbolt(aka Mest).

"Yes , he is indeed part of Fairy Tail", said Makarov, who walked into the room.

"We have much to explain but, we have bigger matters on hand. An army is approaching and we have way to defend ourselves", said Mest.

"The Etherion cannon , and the Faces were also destroyed. We are helpless",said Laxus.

"Even If they were destroyed , they wouldn't have helped",said Mest.

"What!, But didn't those weapons scare away the Alvarez empire last time",said Mira.

"No, according to our spy , It was Zeref their king who stopped them that time",said Mest.

"They have 12 strong Wizard beyond level of Gildarts called the The Shield of Spriggans. So we stand no chance",said Makarov.

"But we have God Serena ",said Lucy.

"Yes , about God Serena. He defected to the Alvarez empire",said Mest.

"What!, that is not possible",said everyone.

"Ok, This further slims down our chances at victory",said Makarov.

"One more important thing, The leader of the shield is Natsu, the Spriggan Prince",said Mest.

"That was expected, he is powerful. With Acnologia gone, he is END and DRAGON KING too",said Gajeel.

"Fairy Tail, now is not the time to relax . We need to save Fiore. Get moving",said Makarov.

"Yes master",said everyone.

"Mest , you go prepare the saints for war. Erza go prepare the soldiers and give them instructions and everyone else go get every mage in this country , yes even Mages from Dark Guilds . We need every help we can take. GOOO",said Makarov.

Everyone left for their respective missions. Then Gildarts said,"Makarov, Natsu has indeed gotten stronger. He is in rage for some reason. Tell me what happened when I was not here".

Makarov then told the whole story to Gildarts .

"Lucy is certainly in the wrong here , but Natsu is angry too much . He can kill someone. Ok let that be , Natsu is a demon , you knew that didn't you?",said Gildarts.

"No, I knew he was a bit odd, but to be END. Never expected that coming",said Makarov.

"Natsu is a demon, the only ones can defeat him are Demon Slayers and Gray is the Last Demon Slayer",said Gildarts.

"Yes, I know that . We must talk to Gray about this. Its time he must retain his true form",said Makarov.

-  
Chapter END

Sooo sorry for the late update. I was busy with university stuff and stupid exams.  
I will upload another chapter after some days. 


End file.
